Planta
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: No sólo se trataba de un cactus, sino de una vida juntos. Fic para intercambio White Elephant (Febrero).


Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la Toei.

Esto es un fic de fan's para fan's.

Fic creado para intercambio **White Elephant (Febrero)** y es para **Genee**.

**Advertencia:** _Ninguna._

* * *

**Planta**

¡Sólo se trataba de una planta! ¡Una simple y sencilla planta! Es más, ¡era de esas plantas que requerían poco agua, dejarlas un rato al sol y ya!

Dejó caer la cabeza contra la mesa, un sonido sordo rebotando y un —Au…— después. La maraña de su pelo se esparció enredándose entre las púas verdes y cuando intentó levantarse, la jaló y cayó al piso.

—¡Hgg! —se enmudeció.

—Oye Tai —una pelirroja ingresó a la habitación, llevaba puesta una bata de laboratorio y una carpeta cargando al costado de la cadera—, olvidé que hoy iría a una entrevista para la universidad.

—¿Ah, sí? —ni bien, el moreno estaba atravesado a su medio camino, una sonrisa enorme y se balanceaba con las manos a los bolsillos—. Mira que voy de salida yo también, ¿te acompaño a la puerta?

Sora parpadeó extrañada y alzó una ceja, intrigada, pero asintió levemente dándose media vuelta y de paso echando una mirada alrededor.

—Te encuentras muy extraño.

—Puede que esté contento.

—¿Contento?

—Sí, contento. ¿No puedo?

La fémina se cruzó de brazos y giró a verlo, pero al momento el otro se había acercado y le depositó un fugaz beso en la punta de la nariz. Inmediatamente ella se llevó las manos a la cara y retrocedió avergonzada. —¡Tai! —miró a ambos lados, apretó los dientes queriendo decir algo, pero terminó con un—. ¡Agrrr! —y se fue.

El otro sonrió victorioso y suspiró aliviado, observó no hubiese más gente y se regresó donde estaba. Aquello nunca fallaba. Levantó el moribundo cactus y lo miró analíticamente. ¿Qué podría hacer ahora? Intentó acomodarle un brazo roto, pero se arrepintió ante el primer pinchazo, y de doble manera al llevarse el dedo a la boca y, con la espina enterrada, ahora encajársela en la lengua.

—"$(=!"#) —proliferó un segundo más, se mordió la lengua para no seguir y apretó un puño contra su frente esperando el color rojo se le bajase de la cara.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando al haber hecho eso?

–.–.–

Ya más tranquilo pasados unos muy buenos minutos de desquite mental y recordar a la madre cactus, Tai merodeó la mesa caminando alrededor e inspeccionando el espécimen desde diferentes ángulos, recordando cuanto lo vio crecer, madurar.

Soltó un —Uhm —y se detuvo.

Un largo proceso de dos meses le había costado. ¡Y no sólo eso! Si lo analizaba mejor, lo realmente importante se contaba en ocho entrenamientos, uno por cada semana. ¡Ocho! Quiso asesinarse ahí mismo.

—Va a matarme.

—Claro que lo hará.

De la impresión, el moreno saltó llevándose una mano al pecho, aquella intromisión le había tomado por sorpresa.

—¡Kou!, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Bueno —observando la pobre planta, se acercó a ella moviéndola con prudencia—…, quedamos en ir a GameBoxes. ¿Recuerdas?

Tai retrocedió asustado, escandalizado por haberlo olvidado. ¡Su juego de Soccer 2.0 XXD lo estaba esperando! Todos esos meses esperando, llorando, ahorrando y pasando hambres para lograr conseguirlo y ahora… ahora…

—Tai…

Frunció las cejas. —¿Qué?

—Tu cactus está seco.

Silencio.

––.––.––

—Déjame ver si entendí —el pelirrojo vagó la mirada a su alrededor observando con curiosidad cada planta—… ¿Esperas encontrar otro cactus igual?

Tai asintió sacando de entre los bolsillos una hoja que mostró al otro, en ella llevaba una fiel copia de lo que buscaban. —Presta bien atención, que debe ser tal cual.

—Taichi, ¡eso es puro garabato! —No podía entenderlo ni girándolo de cabeza—. ¿Acaso no tienes una foto?

—Como se ve que no aprecias el arte —le arrancó el papel y caminó directo al puesto con una mesa llena de justamente, la especie de planta que buscaba—. Mira, ¡aquí hay muchos! Esto será fácil —y se acercó al hombre que cuidaba—. Disculpe, ¿tendrá algo igual?

Hubo una pausa en que el hombre mayor pareció meditarlo profundamente. Bajó el papel, se colocó los lentes, se rascó la cabeza, giró a ver con cautela las plantas repasando una a una, para por final, terminar frunciendo los labios.

Juancho, un buen hombre que pasaba por ahí, más joven que él por unos veinte años y padre de dos niños, se acercó cuando éste le llamó con una señal. Ambos discutieron algunas cosas y terminaron llamando a otro tercero: Federico, un inmigrante de San Salvador.

Por fin, decido, Takaashi, de acuerdo con los otros dos, extendió el pedazo de papel de regreso a su dueño. —Hijo, aquí no hay pulpos, sólo plantas.

Koushiro soltó la risotada y Tai sólo masculló de mal humor apretando los puños. —¡Es un cactus!

–.–

Dos horas después el moreno se desparramaba en una silla, la cabeza suelta hacia atrás y medio vaso de limonada casi terminado. —¡Es imposible! —y así parecía. ¡Todos los cactus seguían patrones diferentes y ninguno parecido al otro!—. Estoy cansado… —Y ya lo estaba. Mucho.

El pelirrojo, que no se encontraba en mejor condición, también se dispersaba entre la silla y la mesa mientras se daba un masaje en la nuca.

—Acéptalo Taichi, es inútil. Incluso aunque encontrases uno igual, ella lo sabrá.

Si él lo sabía, Tai lo sabía. Aquello era tiempo gastado.

—¿Por qué mejor no le compras un regalo en compensación?

–.–.–

Koushiro estaba rojo granate e intuía que, de haberle confesado a donde lo llevaría, éste jamás hubiera aceptado su solicitud. Pero ahora que se encontraban ahí dentro y que esa mujer en lencería le bloqueaba la entrada mientras se apuntaba los senos, le había sido inevitable lanzar a volar la imaginación.

—Recuérdame… exactamente, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

—Busco un regalo —aclaró él alzando un dedo sabiondo—, tú fuiste quien me lo recomendó.

—Pensé que tu plan era infalible.

El moreno le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda. —Y lo es. Ésto…, sólo es un extra.

–.–.–

Dos horas después Tai estaba cara contra el piso y fuera de su apartamento; el cactus sobre su cabeza y una bolsa arrugada apretada al pecho.

—¡Eres un idiota!

Se azotó la puerta creando un escándalo colosal.

—¡Esp-…

Solo. Él y su nuevo hijo cactus estaban solos.

—Hay Taissi —nombre que le diera en honor a uno de sus jugadores favoritos mezclado con su el suyo propio—, tu madre nos abandonó.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y ella tomó el cactus, el moreno tuvo que escurrirse rápido si quería hablar, así que sólo soltó un —Au… — al atravesar el pie y que la puerta se cerrase nuevamente.

—Sólo permíteme hablar.

—¿Vas a volver a mentirme?

El resopló y negó. —No debí, pero no podía decirte que se secó. No quería herirte, sé lo que significaba para ti.

Sora le miró significativamente, sus orbes grandes centradas sólo en su persona. —Tai, el cactus no es sólo una planta, es parte de nuestro futuro. Te quiero a mí lado, y espero poder confiar en ti, incluso en lo más pequeño.

Él asintió y con el dedo índice diestro, dibujó una cruz sobre su pecho. —Te prometo que así será.

Ella suspiró. Conocía a Tai y sabía que descuidos así seguirían pasando, pero también conocía esa otra buena intención de cambiar. Sólo… tenía que darle tiempo.

Lo bueno es que aún eran jóvenes como para casarse, y tenían ese tiempo para aprender.

—Pero aún puedes probarte el conjunto, ¿cierto?

La pelirroja se puso rojo granate mas, sin negarse, tomó la bolsita y fue al cuarto indicándole que esperara.

Él sonrió.

–.–

Fin.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Una pequeña compensación por poner tantas batallas en el otro fic y poco de pareja. No es mi fuerte el género y mucho menos esta pareja, pero lo he intentado.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...

_1,236 palabras_


End file.
